An Engine of Many Colours
An Engine of Many Colors is an episode of Roary the Racing Car's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Series 22. Summary Set after 'The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor', and during 'A Shed for Edward', James has a succession of dreams about being repainted different colours. Each different colour seems fine once he gets used to it and even makes him more splendid. But, each time that James starts to show off, he dreams that he has another crash. It isn't until Princess Luna comes to James' rescue in his final dream, to help him discover that no matter what colour he's painted, he always will be the same James everyone knows and loves and what you do to be Really Useful is more important, as well. Plot The episode begins with James, pulling coaches at first, but then it changes to him racing along the line, showing off and trying to prove that he was the fastest red engine on Sodor. Thomas narrates how James' brakes failed and he ended up crashing at the back of Tidmouth Sheds, damaging himself and destroying the berth that Edward slept in. Then, we turned at the Sodor Steamworks at night where workmen are looking up at a sobbing James. James tearfully laments his paintwork being all ruined. Victor kindly tells him they'll have him fixed in no time. But James explains that the Fat Controller threatened to paint him blue if he misbehaved again once before. Kevin comes rushing over. He tells Victor he can't find anymore red paint but adds they have plenty of blue paint, to which James is utterly disgusted. He then fearfully says that if he is painted blue, he will never be the same. James' first dream starts. The first dream begins with Thomas and Emily there and some of our heroes, and children on the platforms. James arrives. Emily and Thomas are both shocked to see James and ask him about his paint. Even our heroes are shocked as well. James looks back and, to his horror, discovers that he is now blue. He says that no one will think he's splendid now that he is blue. Thomas sighs and then, the Station Master asks James to take the Express for Gordon, the latter having come down with boiler ache. James is reluctant as he is worried people will make fun of his new paint. Thomas explains to James that the colour he is doesn't matter, it's what he does to be Really Useful that does. The cars agree, saying that James is still the same despite being a different colour. A little girl then mistakes James for Edward, much to James' offence. James then sets off with the Express. Once James was coupled to the Express coaches and went on his way, he sees that the Express coaches are glowing and have suddenly gotten lighter. James starts to get used to his new paint and thinks that he can go as fast as he likes. He speeds up and whizzes past Spencer. Spencer warns James to stop showing off before he crashes again. James says that he knows, but then sees he's about to crash into the Vicarstown Bridge. He slams on his brakes and shuts his eyes as everything goes black. James Trivia * Script